Servers and databases often store sensitive data, such as employee information, company information, and the like. Many individuals (e.g., employees of the company) might have access to the sensitive data, increasing the threat of the data being compromised. What is needed is a way to monitor and mitigate any data security threats associated with sensitive data and other computer-based activities.